1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump for bicycles, and more particularly to an air pump for bicycles having an air storage tank which can be repeatedly filled with air.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a general manual air pump for bicycles, which is used for pumping air into a bicycle tire, comprises a cylinder 30, an air discharge port 42 which is an exit for air in the cylinder 30, a piston 32 which is slidably moved in the cylinder 30, and a piston rod 33 connected to the piston 32.
FIG. 6 shows an air charger capable of charging air into the bicycle tire for a short time. Herein, high-pressure gas is charged into a disposable air storage tank 5. A connection port 51 is formed in a tip end of the air storage tank 5. A discharge-adjusting valve 4 is detachably connected to the connection port 51. Gas is charged into the bicycle tire from the air discharge port 42 of the discharge-adjusting valve 4.
In the case of the air pump for bicycles shown in FIG. 5, however, since an amount of air which can be pumped by one pumping operation is small, it is difficult to use this air pump for a tubeless tire in which a large volume of air is pumped and adhesion of a fitted portion between a rim and the tire must be maintained. Therefore, in actually, the manual air pump for bicycles is not frequently used for charging air into the tubeless tire, and in generally, a compressor is used for the same purpose in many cases.
The air charger shown in FIG. 6 is disposable, it is necessary to buy a new air charger whenever the air charger is finished to use, and if a new air charger is not ready when necessary, the compressor must be used to charge air like the above case.